Dark Side of Noire
by stfan80
Summary: An OwainxNoire one-shot. Owain's reluctance to sex may just get him into a situation he would always remember. Rated Mature for a reason, mostly because lemon, light bondage, and some cursing.


**A/N: Hello everybody. This is a brand new story by yours truly. Gods, I've been keeping this in the works for a while. It's finally out. I've always wanted to do a one-shot around these two. Thier supports made me ship them, and the fanfic community made them one of my main ships for the series. Befroe this all begins, I would like to tell you that I sadly don't Fire Emblrm, and ask you to enjoy.**

The Sheperd's camp had always been a place for unique characters and couples. From people meant to be together to others from completely different sides of the spectrum, these relationships will always liven up the worse of times. However, none are as unique as the baking duo of Owain, the dramatic son of Lissa, and Noire, cursed daughter of dark mage Tharja. The two met over cooking desserts for a party. Being the theatric he is, Owain volunteered to name the cupcakes shy girl whipped upone by one. Over the short time they worked together, a budding friendship formed. The friendship elevated when Owain took his chance and asked her to eat rather than cook at a classy restaurant.

To say the least, a unique, if not beautiful, realtionship began to blossom. The two normally kept their personal matters a secret only for each other, but they eventually made thier love more and more public. One day, the Sheperd's tactician Robin was taking inventory one day in the storage tent when he stumbled on his two younger comrades in a less than playful kiss. Owain and Noire were completely wrapped up in themselves and were completely oblivious to the world. Robin had simply smiled and continued on.

He honestly didn't mind, but then the wedding announcement came a couple days later. And the newly-engaged couple came to him first to announce the happy news. Robin had been happy, even if he was faking his suprise.

The wedding occured a few weeks later, but the newly-weds were less than normal in thier after-ceremony plans. The chose not to celebrate thier special event with sex, which was what everybody was expecting. In return, they simply slept together for the first time.

A couple of months passed after that, and Noire was beginning to feel a little more needy. On lonely days, whenever Owain was assigned for a long misson or he was out drinking one night, she seemed to find herself fantasizing of her beloved taking her like in the novels she hid under her bed. She would end up pleasuring herself more often than not.

However, Owain was very different than his wife. He had no desire for sex and hadn't even thought about something like it while he laying next to her in bed. This, to say the least, made Noire less than happy. Her need continued to build, and her attempts became less and less subtle. Her emotions were gradually building, her unwanted dark side wanting to come out.

This climaxed one day when Owain entered the couple's shared tent after training one day. His dark training garb was drenched in sweat, making it cling to his toned torso and arms. Noire saw his outfit and but her lip in temptation, wanting to tackle him right there to clean him up. "Hey Honey. I see training was as rigorous as usual."

Owain smiled and ran a hand through drenched balck hair. "Yeah. Even me, the great Owain, was tired by the end. My hungry sword hand was actually filled with the pleasure of work. Training is the temple of the body to shine like the holy gods. However, none of these feelings can compare to the warmness filling my heart when I see you, my divine flower of love." He smiled and started to slide off his top. He got of the sweat-drenched shirt, leaving him in a pair of dark trousers.

Noire's eyes widened, and she felt a sudden warmth between her legs. _Gods! He's the divine one here._ She hungrily looked over his rippiling muscles as Owain came closer. The added shen of liquid covering him only added to the image. He was better then her novels, for he was real and there. His biceps pulsed with every movement, sending a new wave of need down her body. She wanted those arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, or his soft lips pressing against her own soft ones. But alas, her beautiful Owain will never notice her need for him. He would probably stay completely oblivious forever. She was getting annoyed, so she took iniative.

She sat up in thier bed, moving to a pose that she thought was very seductive. It gave Owain a plentiful view of her growing breasts, the soft mounds pushing together. She laid on her side, her curves being accented well. "So, Honey. How about you show how much that sword hand loves me through actions rather than pretty words?"

Owain remained completely oblivious, cocking his head to one side. "Whatever do you mean, my sweet Queen? I thought you like my theatrics and wordplay. What can my hands say that my lips cannot? Is this some sort of jest you speak of?"

Noire sighed and slapped her forehead. Always a theatric. Owain, my sweet gallant knight. Would you like to reap all of your awards from my private vault? Find a sacred sheath for your special sword so to speak?" She winked and smirked. Owain chuckled. "Love, I still don't understand. Sorry to be a normal person for a moment, but what do you mean?" He walked to her side by the bed. He placed a hand of her jaw and looked her eye-to-eye, his emerald eyes gleaming.

Noire sighed. "Okay. I'll be very simple and blunt. For the past couple of months we've been very close for sure. I believe we need to get even closer. I want our love to be more physical than just our lips." She smiled and walked two fingers down her husband's briad chest. The swordmaster shivered slightly at her touch. "Oh...oh that. I'm not ready for that. I'm sure I'll disappoint someone as gorgeous and perfect as yourself with my lack of experience. I beleive we can wait a little longer."

Noire's jaw had hit the floor at the refual, and probable broke through the ground at his half-ass, untrue reasoning. "But..Honey. Honey. Please pleasure me in other ways then. I love you and that divine blessing of a body you have." She had sat up, desperation and need taking over her actions. She gripped his hand tightly in her own to prevent him from getting away. "Owain. Please, I need you." She looked him in the eyes, lust and need pouring from her gaze.

Owain tried to pull his hand from her vice grip. "Sorry, but no. I love you Baby, but I'm simply not ready." He shook his head and tried to escape more. His attempts were in vain. "But I said no! Don't you care for my opinion?"

Noire sighed and let go of his hand. "Okay. If you say so." The playful smirked then returned to her lips. "But you have just agreed we will do that when you are ready, right?" As she finished talking, a bright blush spread crawled across Owain's cheeks. "Well..yes, of course." He quickly gathered back up his thrown-aside clothing and headed out the tent.

Owian could've made it, if his wife wasn't the daughter of a sick-minded dark mage. Noire quickly got up, not liking his refusal one bit, so she simply hit him upside the head with a plank of wood in pure anger. The swordmaster tried to catch a glimpse of his suddenly chaotic wife, but his vision darkened before then, from either the blow or hitting the ground so hard. The last sight he saw was a pair of shoeless feet and an evil laugh filling the tent. Oh Gods. I've always hated Tharja, evil witch. Unconciousness took his mind, making him completely oblivious to his wife's plans.

 **A few minutes later**

Owain awoke after the blow to his head in a confused, hurting state. The sharp feeling of his injury hit him before he even opened his eyes. _What in gods' blazes happened? And why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?_ The memories of juat a few minutes before came flooding back to him. _Oh no!_ His emerald eyes shot open. What he saw, to say the least, was terrifying and extremely attracting all at the say time. His wife, dear, sweet Noire, had draggged him to the bed, tied his wrists to the headboard, and was now looking at him like a hungry predator eying its next meal. "Hoi there Honey. I see you wanted sex more than I first expected."

Noire simply smiled evily, the look sending shivers down Owain's spine. "Oh I more than want it, I need it. Now that you're trapped and my toy, you're going to give me what I need, right?" Her voice oozed seduction and demand. She met his eyes, her gaze full of lust. Owain felt his member begin to stand under her gaze, almost responding to her question. He looked down and saw it growing and blushed. "Yes, Honey. I will give all you want." Her antics were puling him into an almost-trance.

Noire smirked and started to crawl to her helpless husband. Gods, his was hot. From the broad shoulders to the more-than-adaquet tool he had, he was pure man candy, and seeing him look at her with those beautiful green eyes almost made her jump on him right then. But she had other plans. She got between his muscular legs and sized up his length with her eyes. It was large, probably one of the biggest in the camp, and it all belonged to her. She smiled and wrapped a small hand around the thick shaft, carefully examining Owain's reactions.

Almost as if Owain read her thoughts, the swordmaster's hips bucked up, wanting her to move. His head layed back as he let out a suprise moan. Noire smirked at this display of pleasure. _Gods. It seems I've found his weak point. If he's this animated when I do this, I wonder what happens when I do this._ She moved her lips to his length, lightly kissing the tip. Owain gasped at the feeling of her soft lips. "Noire~," he moaned. "Please." His words were needy and dripping with lust.

Noire smiled and slipped the man's tip into her mouth, tasting the sweet precum. It was a diferent but addicting taste. She looked up at him through the strands of hair that fell in her face, smiling at his reactions. Owain looked desperate to get the bindings off, but was utterly helpless to her whims. She pulled off his length and sighed. She crawled up his body to untie him, much to the swordmaster's relief.

As soon as his wrists were free, Owain pulled his wife into a needy kiss, placing ahand under her jaw and tipting her head. He forcefully slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored. Noire simply moaned, suprised by his eagerness. Her hands trailed down his torso, gliding over his toned chest. She pulled away from the kiss and smirked before gripping his length tightly.

Owain's eyes widened and a moan escaoed his lips as Noire gripped his aching member. "Gods~." His voice dripped with lust and need as she stroked painfully slow. Noire chuckled softly an ddipped her head to his jaw, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin there. He gasped and tilted his head to allow her better access. The blonde smiled and started to trail kisses downward, starting at his neck and collarbone. After each touch, Owain's skin ached for more. She made her way to his navel, lightly nipping there before she reached her final destination.

Owain's head was dripping pre-cum when Noire's lips reached his base. The dick seemed to stand up straighter under her hungry gaze. She smirked and started to kiss up one side of the shaft, marveling at the thickness of it. Once she reached the tip, Noire gave a testing lick, causing the swordmaster's hips to buck. Noire's eyes widened at this, but a smile soon spread across her face. She looked up at him and took the head into her mouth, egerly licking up the precum. Owain let out a deep moan and buried a hand in her hair. Starting to bob her head, the blonde hummed and sent a vibration down his shaft.

Noire kept moving at a decent pace, coming up every so often for air. However, she suddenly took Owain deep into her mouth, feeling his head touch the back of her throat. Letting out her name in a growl, Owain tightened his grip in her locks and held her head down for a couple moments. After he loosened up, his wife pulled back up to give his tip proper attention while eying him with a lustful stare that screamed, _I want more of that._

Smirking, Noire went back down on him, making sure to looseen her throat muscles now. She bobbed her head deep, loving the feeling of his dick filling her mouth. All of a sudden, Noire felt her hair being gripped tightly as Owain solwly began to thrust into her throat. Tears began to well in the corners of her eys when she looked up at him, not of pain but pleasure. Owain stopped, allowing her to get air, and Noire pulled off and crawled up the bed to kiss him again, slipping a knee between his legs. Owain gasped at the knee, but was silenced by Noire pressing her lips to his own in a hot kiss, already deepening it. His hand near her hair started to glide down her body, finding her ass and grabbing onto it. Noire simply moaned at the touch and pulled away from his head to nip at Owain's neck.

"Noire, I love you." Owain's words came out in a shallow whipser as she nuzzled his neck. Noire looked at him and smiled. "Love you too Baby." She sughed and started to grind her hips against his own, rubbing her aching warmth against him. Owain gasped and smirked. "Somebody's eager, aren't they?"

Noire looked at him with a lustful stare. "More than you can imagine." She sat up, stradling him as she moved. "Gods, how were you not sure about this? You should be eager with a cock like this." She smirked and gripped his thick shaft. Owain blushed a little before a wetting one of his fingers and dipping it down to her clit, teasing it.

Noire let out a suprise moan and leaned back, giving him more access. Smirking, the brunette slipped a finger into her folds, noting how wet she really was. He slowly started to thrust his fingers into her, making sure she was ready for his size. He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready? We can always wait." He sighed and began to position her over his tip. Noire took a deep breath and nodded. "I think. I didn't come all this way for nothing. Just be gentle."

Owain sighed and began to lower her body onto his. He took a sharp intake of air as he felt her tightness. Noire tried to maintain eye contact as she was filled up by his dick. "Oh gods~!" She felt her hymen break and a small trickle of blood went down Owain's length. Tears welled up in her eyes and a dark blush covered her cheeks instantly, her hands rising up to cover her face.

Once he was buried to his hilt, Owain started to move to comfort her. "Honey. It's okay. You'll get used to it. I love you so much. We did it." He grabbed her wrists to pull them away from her face. "Noire, look at me." She did so, tears stil glazing her eyes over. "Look we made it. No more pain for now. The hard part's over." He smiled and kissed her hand, nipping at the small knuckles.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Noire simply nodded and slowly started to move her hips, getting used to his large size. Owain let out a deep moan, and placed his hands on her hips. "See? It's not that bad now, is it?" She shook her head no, getting ready to raise herself. She took a deep breath, raising up her hips, immeduatedly feeling a new wave of pleasure.

"Fuck~!" Her body shuddered as she reached the tip, lowering herself a second time. Owain let out a deep growl, deperate to take over, but he held back for now, wanting her to be ready before speeding up. His hands snaked up her body, finding her breatsts and squeezed them lightly. The blone gasped, a moan escaping her lips as she started to move faster. "Oh, Owain~!" She started to smile and leaned down to kiss her husband.

Owain met her halfway, catching her in a deep kiss while beginning to thrust up to meet her moving. He was being pulled into a luatful trance by the moans of his wife and the waves of pleasure overtaking him. "I...love you baby. I fucking love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her again. His thrusts sped up, exploiting the new angle of thier closeness. Noire let out a high pitched moan as her husband heit her g-spot repeatedly as he moved, almost taking her over the edge. Owain growled and began to go deeper with his thrusts, effectively filling her up. "Gods~! You're so damn tight Baby."

Owain was getting close to his finish, but he didn't want this bliss to end so quickly. He slowed down, burying his cock hilt-deep in her and kissed looked his wofe in the eyes. "Love you," the brunette said between moans and pants. He kissed her deeply, inviting her to deepen the kiss immediatedly. His hands felt down her back, settling in the small of her back.

Noire deepened the kiss, keeping it a bit for a moment before pulling away. "Love you too." She hummed the words before, much to Owain's suprise, started to move herself again. "All I want to do now however, is for you to fuck me like you want to." Owain growled and started to thrust again, making sure to hit that special spot sach time. Noire gasped as he moved, her krgasm dancing in front of her eyes. "Oh...Gods~! Owain! Yes!" She moaned loudly yet again before her orgasm took her. Her body shivered as undescribable waves of emotion and pleasure washed over her, taking her breath away. Owain quit moving, reveling in the feeling of the woman's tight walls clamping onto his length, sending a shiver down his body as well. He groaned with her, pulling her in for another lustful kiss. His own finish was close coming, almost too close.

Owain's thrusts became eratic, his breathing shallow. "Noire~! I'm close! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..Gods~!" With one last deep thrust, he reached his climax, finishing deep inside her. He moaned deeply and pulled her close, capturing her in a deep kiss. "I love you baby." He was panting, his finish wrecking havoc on him. Noire smiled and slowly pulled herself off his length. "Love you too. That was amazing, better than I expected even. You're way better than those silly books I read." Owain's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Oh..thank you. You were even better though. I want to do this more often now." He smiled and kissed her again.

The two laid there, whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear. They didn't care for the rest of the world in that moment, just enjoying each other for the time. Taking in the details of an event niether party would never forget.

 **Story End**

 **A/N: Annnd that's the end. I hope you have enjoyed this little one-shot, and, until next time, goodbye.**


End file.
